Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord
(メルティック スターグループキラッと) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It has first made a cameo appearance in the opening Go! Up! Stardom!, and it officially appears in episode 36 worn by Meltic StAr. It resembles the Cool Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord and the Meltic StAr Rock Group Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A white sleeveless top with a gold frill strip and row of buttons on each side. Outside of this are two gold and turquoise straps, and the bottom is lined in red. A short midnight blue gradient vest is worn over this with the bottom and shoulders lined in purple. The neck is lined in gold and goes down the middle with a three-point shape in the center, each with a diamond of green, purple, and red. An ornate design covers it. A gold fringed pad lines the left shoulder with two chains that wrap around the neck and connect to a short red cape held by a gold button on the right shoulder. The bottom has a turquoise and gold stripe, followed by purple lining and a fluffy white fringe that has gold dangles. Around the waist is a band of purple with gold border and trim of dark grey fluff. Each side is held by two gold chains with a button, and around the bottom are gold dangles. The skirt is in many layers, the top is a glittering red thick pleat with midnight blue inside and a white ornate design around the bottom. Gold scallop fabric sticks out beneath this, followed by a white layer with gold ornate detail and lining, then layers of red, purple, and turquoise scallop. The middle of the skirt is cut short and made from midnight blue fabric that has gold lining and dangles, along with a band of turquoise. Midnight blue glittery sleeves are included with a segment of skin exposed an inch beneath the top. The cuff is white and gold with a fringe lining. Shoes White boots with a gold and red design around the foot. Around the ankle are purple straps, with a pair of red and turquoise feathers on the side. Around the top of the boot is a gold ornate design two black straps connected by a gold diamond that has a chain wrapped around the bottom beneath it. Accessory A midnight blue miniature hat with gold lining and design at the middle. The top is white, and sewn to it are red, turquoise, and purple feathers. Game is a Lovely Kiratto Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 7458AC11-8C33-45AC-AB30-5E16FC01A32B.png 4A8A5317-B406-4048-956A-8911C0785C9F.png 65131225-E3D6-45B1-AF18-84E1656C97D3.png 74F6333F-5CEE-41F5-B1FD-7895F9687B46.png 6D6F81E5-5D47-4FD1-88A3-2C67242D11E3.png 5-17.png 32160C72-6010-4B2C-8616-75B43105227C.jpeg F8BF7F2D-6784-45A2-BA6C-D3C6A840C69C.jpeg DvZKUKXUYAEUAs0.jpg Du1BwaoU8AATdCk.jpg June Birthdays 2019.png Sara Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Render.png July Birthdays 2019.png Anna Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Render.png Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! Opening Go! Up! Stardom! End Frame.png Episode 36 Ep36 118.PNG Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 1.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 3.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 4.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 5.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 6.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 7.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 8.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 9.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 10.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 11.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Ver 3 12.jpg Episode 38 Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Mel.png Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Anna.png Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Sara.png Intro part 1.PNG Intro part 2.png Intro part 3.png Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Intro.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 1.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 2.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 3.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 4.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 5.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 6.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 7.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 8.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 9.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 10.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 11.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 12.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 13.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 14.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 15.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 16.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 17.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 18.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 19.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 20.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 21.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 22.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 23.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 24.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 25.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 26.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 28.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 29.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 30.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 31.png Handmade Invitations from the Palace.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 33.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 34.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 35.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 36.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 37.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 38.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Version 2 39.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL End Pose 2.png Episode 40 NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_01.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_02.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_03.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_04.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_05.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_06.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_07.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_08.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_09.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_09_1.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_10.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_11.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_12.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_13.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S_14.png NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 0.5.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 4.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 5.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 6.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 8.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 15.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 16.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 17.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 18.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 19.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 20.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 21.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 23.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 24.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 25.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 26.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 28.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 29.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 31.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 32.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 33.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 34.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 35.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 36.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 37.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 38.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 39.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 40.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 41.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 42.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 43.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 44.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 45.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 46.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 47.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 48.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Meltic StAr Group Kiratto KiraTicket.png Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord KiraTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Vol. 5 Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Anna Coord Category:Mel Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Dolly Waltz